shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
T-1 Role Playing Rules (For Newbies)
ALL ABOUT T1 RP For those new to the forum of T1, it is a common logic way of text fighting. Even though it is based off the imagination, logic in life still exists within the T1. Respect, Honor, Trust are all key points needed communication is most important when dealing the starting posts in the T1. T1 is a multi-style way of fighting that has been in rp longer then I have been around. First you have the different types: T1 RM=T1 Realistic Melee. This is the style that is human against human. With real-life limitations such as having human capabilities of running, jumping, reaction-time, body integrity, vision. ect. This type of fighting would be considered as street fighting. T1 UM=T1 Unrealistic Melee. This is Style that is an above average human against human that are capable of using things such as magic, sorcery, Vampirism, Werewolfism. Example of this type of fighting would be underworld. T1 MP=T1 Moderate Powers. This is the Style that is commonly used now as a more realistic look towards T1 PC. The characters that have special powers, just not ones that have a power that is capable of destroying an entire planet. Powers such as elemental abilities are acceptable, but if there is a power that is capable of using all elements you must keep that power in a moderate use. Example of this would be shown in Bleach or in Naruto. T1 PC=T1 Power Characters This style is the most difficult of them all to learn. The complexity of the characters abilities and powers are what get them called “God Moders”. The depth put into one character, with the powers, abilities explanations of terrain, dimension, sub-abilities, character background and traits will lead an inexperienced opponent to believe there is invincibility about the character. Those are the styles of T1. Now you have to build your T1 entrance. Forgetting to put information that is needed in your introduction cannot be used later in the fight. This is for grounds of disqualification under God Moding. In posting your information into your introduction you need to remember that the person who is posting first cannot state an attack. The second to post can if they wish but it is highly advised not to. In your introduction you need to make sure you post what your character looks like. This is not what your avatar might be wearing. You are to describe what their hair color is and how it is styled, what clothing are they wearing, the skin type and color, their eyes, any armor that they might be wearing, their height and weight, and if they are carrying any weapons. In your introduction you will be also describing the area that you and your opponent are going to fight in. Remember you cannot post for the other person. So do not worry about where they are. Worry primarily what your character is doing at that moment. You also need to make sure you list your character’s abilities, powers, weapons, traits, and any other tidbits that might come in handy with the battle. Again, I will state, if you do not list it in your introduction then you cannot use it later. Now before we get to examples of how to do a T1 post, we need to go over the rules. Yeah, I know rules suck. But those rules will help keep you in the fight and not disqualified. So here are the rules. No God Moding. This usually tends to lead to some issues. If you refuse to take a hit or try to control the other person’s character in such acts as forceable hits, then you might as well call in defeat and leave the arena. God Mods in the rp world are usually viewed as spineless people that are afraid of losing and will do whatever it takes to land up on top. Well, news for you, even Bill Gates came out with some crappy material that later had to be revised so it became awesome. So you’ll just have to deal. No Auto-Attacks. You cannot assume your opponent will take the hit. You have to assume one of two things: That either your opponent will take the hit or they will try and dodge. So the only thing you can do for the narrator of your character is try to post a realistic attack that might be able to prevent the dodge. Sometimes it’s harder than it looks. You must post equal lengths to your opponents attack post. I would suggest if you are not a novella fighter, then do not challenge one. It will suck for you if you chose that route. Make sure that in your post whether you be taking the hit or dodging, that you explain in detail what is going on. Correct spelling, punctuation, and sentence structure is needed in the post. Remember it’s the quality of the post that is counted above all else. If you use run-on sentences and poor explanations about your character or their actions, you might as well just go buy that wooden box yourself and buying your character. Remember if you are challenged in a certain style of T1 you must fight in that style. So if you are challenged to a no nothing fight, you better leave the unrealistic crap out. Meta-gaming is when you use OOC information – or information your character does not have – in a fight, bestowing him that information. It can also be posting your character, after a duel is agreed on and a random room made, somehow having placed explosives exactly where your adversary is standing after he posts. An auto, too, but it can very likewise fall under the “meta-gaming” header. T1 posts in turns. So try to remember that if your opponent has not posted yet, do not take that as a disadvantage on their part and try to post ahead of them. All that does is make you look like a butthead and a god modder. So just don’t do it. All attacks are attempted. You cannot post attacking and connecting in the same turn. It is up to your opponent whether your attack made a connection or not. Organization and character knowledge are the first steps of becoming a good T1er. Not only do you need a good imagination, but a good memory also. As long as you can create an easy, but skillful character you won’t have to rely on pre-written posts. The more you practice with writing up an intro and attacks, the better your posts will get. This is the hardest part of getting started with a developing character. Now let’s get to the attacking parts of T1. Now that you have the intro stage pretty much mastered, now comes the hard part. In attacking posts you are to state what powers you will using and what skill you are creating, what combo it might turn into or what prep you will be doing. Much like Intros, your attacks need to follow the same guidelines. Organization, clarity, direction, and actions taking to do such things. Now, just like domino’s, the straighter your tokens are stacked the easier it will be to make them all fall down. Meaning, as long as you keep in a certain direction while attacking you will be fine. Your attacks are to be planned out, not in effects to your enemy, but with your own actions to make sure you have a chance to abort any actions done just in case. Your attacks are to make sense in both real life and role play. Taking real life into consideration means that if you swing a 50lb sword around, the slashes after the first one will be drastically slowed down because inertia will be pulling the sword to the left if your character tries to swing it in the opposite direction after his entering attempt. Plan out your movements to make sure you can “dance” elegantly with you blade while attacking or make a move that gives you time to dodge a counter if needed. You will have to fully explain what type of power you will be using, what powers involve your combo if you are using one. What it’s aimed at. How fast you, yourself are going, and what is trying to be attempted in harming your foe. Keep in mind if you say your attack will slice their arm off if landed or anything of the sort, your enemy has the choice to actually choose what the effect is from your attack. You are to also tell the time span of how long actions take to perform. Say your speed allows you to move quickly being able to close a 20ft gap in three seconds. Information like that will be needed in making actions that your foe will need time to perform their move, may it be a dodge, counter, or block. Each movement must be stated as to how long it takes to make is what I am getting at. Examples of attacking are: Within the Battou Jutsu stance, Hanzo presses the front of his right foot down to the ground in an effort to push himself forward into a dash. Less than a second after the foot press, the young warrior dashes using the Flash Step technique, traveling in a single-crescent path of travel to his left side. Reaching the front left side of his opponent, the Hanzo performs a sliding halt with both feet and his once leaned-forward upper body is now slightly straight up in posture. Both his sandals press to the ground, creating a scratching and crunching sound as the fine dirt and pebbles grinds with the outsoles of his footwear from the sliding halt. He is about 3 feet away from the enemy’s front-left side when he stopped Already has his right hand on top of the sheathed sword he has in his left side, Hanzo’s right foot is about 1.5 feet in front and 5 inches to the right of his upper body. He has the right knew bending about 2 inches down. He has his left foot extended to his back and slightly to the left, bending his left knee about 1.5 to 1.8 inches down and pointed to the direction of his right foot. The upper body is once again leaning forward about 2 to 2.5 inches. The look on his face expresses a slight glare yet shows a focus in his dark green eyes = Hanzo reaches for the handle as he gently slams his palm towards the clothing fabrics of the handle. Within 0.20 to 0.70 seconds after lightly touching the sword’s handle with his right palm, the next set of events occurs. He grips the sword’s handle tightly with his left hand, rotating it slightly downward to make the sheathe in a slightly horizontal position. He releases the sword from its sheathe with a velocity of 450 to 500 mph. The sword’s path travel is about 150 degrees to the right from its original draw point. The forces of the blow are about as 6,000 square inch of pressure. The sword is extended to his left, bending the air as the nearby aerial element is absorbed towards the path of the travel that the attack is taking, sucking what’s in front of it towards it during the attack in a heartbeat for as the slicing and crushing pressure will take care of the opposition.= =The left foot slides about 100 degrees to the right as he twists his right foot to the right, as well. He grunts in a battle-related fashion as effort is being put within the attack. He takes it into account that his right arm will slightly suffer a strain from the quick draw attack that he performed. Feeling the stress that was in his right arm, especially the upper part of it, Hanzo can’t help to think but to know what the result of his attack did to his opponent. The portions of seconds ended in a blink of an eye, as the attack ended its path of travel.= Some of you don’t understand the meaning of Attack Defense because you rather just attack and hope it lands. But in actuality when you attack, you attempt your attack still before you say your character left the attacks and is now in a different area. Your opponent has the right to state their counter before you say you jumped 30ft away in a matter of seconds after your attack. When you attack, you must keep in mind that as you’re attacking your opponent still has to avoid/block/or dodge your attack. So you stating you have attacked with your blade then jumped back to a safe distance can’t be done until your foe has replied to your attack. So what you need to do is use an attack that will give you a proper escape point from a counter-attack. This meaning if you attack with your blade, and you leave an open spot, saying you full force swung your sword at the persons head, they can say they ducked it and thrust their blade at your exposed stomach, your continuing post won’t hold up with that actually happening. Other things that need to be taken into consideration are: Energy Conservation: Energy conservation can be easily taught by using the surroundings to your advantage. Spotting trees and using the direction of the wind can help out a lot and even change the outcome of a battle. Using the area as part of your technique will save a lot of energy and your stamina will not drop so swiftly. Elemental Control and Manipulation: Elemental control and manipulation. The ability to control an element and the ability to manipulate an element are actually two different concepts. Controlling an element allows you to wield an element to your own needs. Manipulation of an element is allowing an element to be created and roam freely as if it were its own being. Your body flows with the element, and you’re not just using it to protect you or for attacks. Combination Techniques: Combination techniques may be occasionally very difficult to use, simply because it is easy to power mind without consent of what you are combining together. Combining techniques can lower energy exponentially, so using basic combinations are requested to be used more often and it will still be effective. But if in a dilemma, combining techniques that involve elements and abilities would be extremely helpful, but requested to only be used when you are really into the battle. Two-post combination technique: Two-Post combination techniques is probably one of the very hardest to successfully obtain control of. It is where you post a technique or an attack and you have a second post to go along with it, but your opponent must first fall for the first post. You must have a creative mind to use such a powerful force and you must acknowledge what the outcome may be. Obtaining this certain type of strength allows you to gain victory very easily. Once T1 is learned properly, it can be actual quite fun and help develop your character even better in other areas as well. Remember, every battle helps build a character to where there is more of a story to tell in their history. So if you do it correctly, you will not be subjected to being ignored for invalid rp’ing and will be able to advance more.